Black Tuesday
by Romantically Deficient
Summary: The fall of the United States brings out a group of soldiers to work together to help others and try to survive. Survival of the fittest comes into play as well as the inner moral dilemma that everyone faces.
1. Chapter 1

The United Sates was once considered to be a role model to the rest of the world. However the government became power thirsty and eventually the tyranny became too much. They lost sight of all they stood for and were eventually stranded by the United Nations altogether. Without aid from the UN the lone nation could not get a hold of Oil and other scarce resources that were found in other countries.

Eventually the borders from Canada and Mexico were closed to the United States. No one could get in or get out, with the citizens still stranded there. The government had to take drastic measures and send the military after uproars from all over the states, citizens rioted and were left in the dark.

With no electricity or sources of transportation it seemed as if they had been relapsed back to the past. Prisoners and all inmates escaped their cells and got out into the world. Then began the power struggle. Prisoners V. Military personnel. It seemed as if no where was safe for anyone, violence and crime could be found anywhere, no more government and no more laws. Total anarchy.

It seemed like there was no moral code for anyone, that is until a small town on the outskirts of Nevada was formed. Special forces and military made up the town and they had an alliance and swore to protect anyone in need of help.

This is the story of this alliance. Could they survive? Or would they fall?


	2. Left in the Dark

_"A government big enough to give you everything you want, is big enough to take away everything you have."_ ~Thomas Jefferson

* * *

><p>Leon woke up to the sight of his bedroom door silently being closed. He put both of his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling of his one bedroom apartment. He turned thirty five that day and he spent it alone. Well just now he spent an hour of it with his "close" friend Ada. She was beautiful but a damn hard ass, she was never open with her emotions and so her and Leon would play the game of <em>Cat and Mouse <em>every once in a while.

_It was the year 2025 here in the United States where Leon lived, he chose to stay close to his friends in the Fish Springs, Nevada. It was a small town compared to nearby places, the population was around seven hundred._

_Leon had spent most of his days after work, at his best friend Chris's house. They would have target practice often and ran through homemade obstacle courses. The two of them were always prepared for the worst and picked up skills that easily be used in survival situations. They just had no idea that there skills would be put to the test soon enough._

Leon's blonde hair crept over his eyes as he sat up in bed. The white linen sheets covered his tightly sculpted body that had no form of clothing on it. He glanced up above his door at the glowing digits that read _1:54 a.m _

The room was silent and completely still. Loneliness crept over him and he shook off the feeling. Deciding to get his mind off of it he turned on the television and watched the news.

_"It has come to the attention of the United Sates citizens that their government isn't exactly telling them the whole truth about the ordeal with the United Nation. Please senator tell us how this kind of thing can slip through the cracks of the media." _The reporter was English and she was in front of the white house, where many protesters could be seen in the background.

_"Well the thing is that our Senate and our President wanted to keep the ordeal a secret. Well now they can't because the cat's out of the bag. We know you went against the law that the UN agreed upon, we know you dealt with nuclear weapons. And due to your mistakes we have been shunned by the world and now where headed for a hell of a ride. Watch your backs."_ Something in the way that he said that last part felt like a true warning, not only for the government but also for it's people.

Leon grew uninterested with the news and began changing the channel. To his surprise nothing was on except constant talk about this govt ordeal. It was apparent to him that nothing would be on for a while so he took that as a sign to head back to bed.

He got back into his bed and pulled the thin sheets over his body. When darkness finally consumed him whole he let his groggy eyes close and allowed his mind to run off into his dreams.

* * *

><p>"Hey Leon, what the hell man? Open up dude we have to be headed out in like five minutes." Leon awoke to the pounding of his wooden mahogany door and the obnoxious voice of Chris Redfield, his best friend and the brother that Leon never had.<p>

He threw some boxers on and headed to unlock the door. "What the hell man you can't just be yelling like that." He sighed and let Chris in. "Smells like sex in here, did you and Ada have a little birthday sex or what?" Chris chuckled and threw himself on the couch, making a loud _thud _under his muscle mass. Leon rolled his eyes and got a shirt on.

"Something like that happened... Anyways where are we going today that you felt the need to wake me up?" Chris always had this big grin on his face showing each individual straight white tooth he had in his mouth, but suddenly his face grew grim and darkness cast in his honeycomb colored eyes.

"I got a call at two o'clock this morning from Hunk. He told me to bring you along because we had business to discuss. I don't know anything else but it must be serious if we're being called in." Leon locked eyes with him and nodded.

They left Chris's Hummer and made their way to the old abandoned barn on the outskirts of town. This was the usual place when Hunk needed to meet and discuss serious matters with the two [ex]special forces members. It was secluded and in the middle of desert like terrain.

They pulled up near the red discolored barn where Hunk leaned his right foot against. He had sandy blonde hair and five o'clock shadow on his face. When he spotted Leon and Chris he gestured for them to follow him inside and they did just so. They walked in and followed Hunk to the back where a small room had been built with steel and titanium.

Leon and Chris exchanged a glance when they saw the boxes that read MILITARY CARGO. Hunk shot them a crooked smile and told them to sit. "You guys are probably wondering why I called you down here, and why I have those crates with me. Before I tell you everything I'm going to ask you what you already know." He looked at both of them then started talking again. "Have you boys been listening to the radio or watched the news lately?"

Leon remembered watching something about the government having problems this morning but before he could speak Chris spoke up in a burly voice. "Yeah, our government is having some sort of conflict with the UN. I heard rumors of nuclear warfare and human rights being violated from our troops across sea. I don't know the exact truth though." He glanced at Leon and shook his head.

Hunk sat down in front of both of them intertwined both of his hands together, locking his fingers in place as if in a business like manner. "Here's the deal fellas: the media cannot be trusted and neither can our government. I spoke with several members of the UN the other day and I got all the information I needed before heading back to the states. I've gotten insight on things that will affect our country from now on. First thing I found out was that on our commander in chief gave the direct 'okay' for our military personnel to do unlawful nuclear testing warfare testing on the people of Armganda in the middle East. This goes against the Non-Proliferation Treaty, which states that no country among the UN can have nuclear weapons. Our government has violated that treaty. Along with International human rights law, that protects human rights from cruel acts performed by the government."

"The UN has tried reasoning with our congress but have come up short on reasons as to why they shouldn't cut us out from the international govt. They have another 24 hours to come up with a decision, and they do decide to cut connections with us, well...we're fucked then." The room was silent as all three gentlemen pondered over what was said.

Finally Chris broke the silence with a question, "So why are there military shipping crates here?" With that Hunk got up and cracked open one of the boxes. He pulled out an M4 and threw it to Chris, with a quick reflex he caught it and gave a big smile. "Boys this has everything you need for our trip to Washington. Here you've got your ammunition and accessories for your guns such as fore grips and sights. This next crate has your guns. I've got a small selection but mostly things I knew you would use; SMG's, assault rifles, rifles and a few glocks. The last crate has some body armour. Just the usual vests and such." He pointed to things and they got up to pick out what they wanted, it was like watching kids in a candy store.

"So tell me Hunk, why do we need this stuff just to go to Washington?" Leon finally asked the question that had been bothering both him and Chris. Hunk gave a devilish grin. "The government is momentarily out of business so to speak. So you know what that means." Of course he knew what that meant. It meant complete chaos.

Leon and Chris were called upon to help simmer down the situation. Little did they know that this would end up being a bigger problem than they could handle.


End file.
